Muriel
|release_date= December 12, 2015 (OT1) |difficulty = Easy |base_stat_basicdamage = 1 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 5 |base_stat_durability = 3 |base_stat_mobility = 6 |stat_base_health = 560 (+61) |stat_health_regen = 0.96 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 429 (+35) |stat_mana_regen = 1.76 (+0.12) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 11.6 (+1.9) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.05 |stat_movement_speed = 655 }}Muriel is a ranged support who uses her abilities to shield her allies. Her Ultimate allows her to fly to target ally allowing her to change the flow of battle. Late game, Muriel becomes a pure support Hero. Alacrity will speed up your allies to get in or out of combat. And make sure to layer your shields to keep your Damage Dealers alive. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Splash Damage |attr1value=0 }} |-| RMB = and 35% boost to the first allied hero that touches it. The speed boost decays over 2/2.75 seconds. |attr1=Mana Cost |attr1value=70 |attr2=Cooldown |attr2value=7 |attr3=Movement Speed Boost |attr3value=35% |attr4=Shield |attr4value=99/146/193/240 |attr5=Duration |attr5value=2/2.25/2.5/2.75 |attr6=Pick-Up Duration |attr6value=8 }} Notes: *Movement speed boost decays over its duration |-| Q = and applies a 30/42% Slow for 3 seconds. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=117/193/269/345 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=2.72 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=75/85/95/105 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=6 |attr5=Movement Speed Slow |attr5value=30/34/38/42% |attr6=Slow Duration |attr6value=3 |attr7=Range |attr7value=1800 }} |-| E = to allies. After 1.05 seconds, the bubble pops, dealing to enemies in the area of effect. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=70/105/140/176 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.25 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=100/115/130/145 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=9 |attr5=Shield |attr5value=216/322/427/532 |attr6=Shield Duration |attr6value=3 |attr7=Range |attr7value=1750 }} |-| R = . Enemy heroes within landing range are applied a 75% Slow for 1.5 seconds as Muriel lands. |attr1=Movement Speed Slow |attr1value=75% |attr2=Slow Duration |attr2value=1.5 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=150/225/300 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=130/120/110 |attr5=Shield |attr5value=410/702/995 |attr6=Shield Duration |attr6value=3 }} Notes *This powerful shield cleanses the ally. Background * Long ago requested that her personality module be rewritten, but no longer knows why. * Has had many jokes explained to her, and has diligently noted that they were humorous. * Can see infrared and ultraviolet, but not full human spectrum. Emotes quotes * Muriel flaunts her beautiful wings and spins with graceful style. * Muriel is happy to let her carry think they did all the work. * "Even as a child in the lab, Muriel was unfailingly polite. No component or enhancement was able to fix that!" - Emeritus Extra lore “Muriel and her sisters were test subjects in the Echelon Program, which transformed them part-by-part from humans into synthetics. While her sister Kallari refused to leave, Muriel fled with a resistance group. She seeks to help those of her kind, and save Kallari from herself.” * In her voice lines, Muriel mentions "Isabel", who is presumably but obviously the third sister of the siblings. Gallery Skins Images Muriel.jpg|Muriel main picture Muriel sur Legacy.jpg|Muriel on Legacy Muriel1.png WIP Muriel.jpg Muriel (bannière).png|Muriel banner concept art Muriel (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Hero Portrait Muriel.png|Current in-game avatar with her updated face Videos |-| Muriel Overview = |-| Muriel Gameplay = |-| Muriel Skins = |-| Muriel Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Easy Category:Guardian Category:Durable Category:Zoner